Does This Suit Me?
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Feliciano loves shopping. Ludwig doesn't. So the Italian decides to try and change his lover's mind. Germany/N. Italy


**This is a re-post. Thank you to anyone who had already read it. I had taken it down for a reason that takes a long time to explain. But it's back! **

**Warnings: sexy times and language and all that good stuff! Probably some OOC, yea, probably just Italy, but I made him more sexy… Oh and this takes place in modern times, like just go with 2000. Both human and country names used. Exhibitionism…a little bit? A little kinky too. Damn, that's a lot of warnings… Oh just read it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.**

**Does This Suit me?**

He was dragged yet again to another boutique. Feliciano spoke rapid Italian to the pretty cashier, asking about something or other, Ludwig could only make out small words. He really didn't want to be out shopping on a Friday night, the busiest night of them all, but Feliciano said that they needed new outfits for the next world meeting. This meeting was going to be a big one too. Not only was almost every country going to be there, but so were their bosses.

"Germany, I think a Borrelli will look best on you, a nice dark forest green. What do you think?"

Ludwig had no clue. What was a Borrelli? He nodded slowly, hopping that it would please Feliciano. It did, and he was pulled over to a section where the cashier had pointed earlier.

"For me, I'm thinking an Attollini will look best. Light blue. Right Germany?"

Again he nodded, stepping out of the way for a couple of men to get past. The place was pretty large on the inside, despite the small outside appearance. There were dressing rooms off to the left, and mirrors everywhere. Ludwig turned around and saw his completion. His hair was getting long again.

"Ve, Ludwig? How about you try this on, and I'll take this one!"

He was handed a stiff darker olive colored suit and led towards the dressing rooms. Feliciano looked for an empty one and led him inside. He did up the lock and turned around, smiling.

"Okay, let's do this one quick, cause there are other ones I want to try on!"

Feliciano pulled off his light shirt and wiggled out of his shorts. Ludwig stared, knowing full well that the Italian loved being naked in public. He dragged his eyes along his lover's frame, drinking in the smooth caramel skin and slight curves. A small laugh brought him back.

"You to Ludwig, I want to see how you look in a nice suit."

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched. This is the part he hated most about shopping. Trying things on. Usually, he went out, found something nice, then bought it. If it didn't fit at home, he brought it back and changed sizes. But when he went shopping with Feliciano, which was rarely, he always had to try things on. Again and again and _again_ until he just wanted to wait in the dressing room almost naked and have the other bring him clothes.

Yes, they tried on things that much. It was only two o'clock, and they had another several hours of shopping and trying on to many clothes before Feliciano would be happy with an armful of things he didn't even wear.

It was like shopping with a girl, ugh!

"Ludwig, I told you to put it on, are you even listening?"

_No, not really. This is stupid und girly! Why didn't I say no to him?_

"Ludwig, _pleaseeee_ put it on? For me? I really want to see you in something nice… I promise to eat your yucky wursts when we get back if you do!"

Ah, that was why. The Italian just looked so cute and helpless. And he would cry if you said no to him.

"Fine fine, I'll try the thing on."

Italy cheered and slipped on his own suit, buttoning the buttons up expertly fast.

Germany took his time pulling off his clothes, not yet comfortable with the idea of just a couple of thin wall separating him and the public eye. He hesitantly slid down his pants, watching Feliciano adjust his cuffs.

_He is quite small, for a man. I mean, his body is skinny and he really doesn't have to much muscle, but he sure is fast when it comes to running away…_

The olive suit slid over his large shoulders a little to tightly. The pants just barely made it all the way up, clinging tightly to his hips.

"Ah, Feliciano? This is a little too small. I can't seem to button it…"

Italy turned around and tried not to laugh. Germany's wide chest prevented him from even being able to close the suit up. The dress pants squeezed and created a large bulge in the front. Okay, he couldn't hold it, it was just too silly.

"Heh, Ludwig looks so funny! You're so big, maybe we'll have to get a custom one made! That was the biggest I could find in Borrelli. Ve, is it tight? The front looks like it's going to rip."

Ludwig blushed hard and quickly pulled the pants off. Yea, he was pretty big, and Italy told him often, but he was just _not _comfortable with being told in such a place.

"Feliciano, please. Can _you _just get a suit and I'll use one of my old ones? They are perfectly fine. Plus it's hot in here, don't they have air conditioning?"

The Italian smiled happily and came over to him, gently pulling the jacket off.

"You can't use an old one, everyone else will have a new one! Like me! I don't want people to make fun of you and call you poor. They already do that to me so it doesn't matter. Oh, and there's no air, I forgot that you aren't used to it being so hot!"

Ludwig stepped back and let the material slip free from his frame. He watched as Italy grabbed the pants up and hung those and the jacket back on the hanger. It was set it on a hook by the door. The smaller nation then went back to examining himself in the suit he had on.

Italy squared his stance, trying to look fierce like Germany, but that turned into a smile. He spun from side to side and ran his hands over the soft blue. It was tempting, but there was much more to try on. So he quickly but gently pulled off everything and hung it up on a hook opposite of the one Germany had tried on.

"Let's go get some more! This time I'll find one for you that fits, promise!"

The lock was slide back and Italy stepped out, motioning for Germany to follow.

No. There was no way in _hell_ that he was going to go out in public in his underwear.

Confused eyes turned to him and Italy held open the door wide.

"Come on Ludwig! We don't have all day!"

Without thinking Germany glared harshly at his lover. He was _not_ leaving until his clothes were back on.

"Feliciano, I'm not going to walk around shopping naked. You may be able to do it, but I am not. Let me put my clothes back on-"

"That'll take too long! And I just said we don't have time. Remember, Big brother Spain and Romano are stopping by later. We don't want to be late for them!"

Ugh, he had forgotten about that. Ever since he had gotten together with Feliciano, his annoying brother and _his_ boyfriend had to come check up on them. And every time Romano yelled and cussed and tried to get Feliciano to break up with him. Every. Damn. Time!

Germany pulled on his pants and ignored Italy's protesting. His shirt was firmly in place and finally he followed the frowning man out.

"Ludwig, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is Italy! Lots of people go around naked. Plus, you look good, so I don't know why you wouldn't want to show off!"

As they made their way back through the racks of clothing, several business looking men stared at Italy and smiled at one another.

That was another thing Ludwig hated about shopping. Italy went around almost naked, and other guys stared at him. _His _boyfriend. It wasn't that he was overly protective, be he hated when people stared at Italy. There was nothing special about him! All he had was a cute face, cute body, cute hair, cute….Okay, so he was pretty special, and not just on the outside. But still!

When he got done glaring at the men, Ludwig turned back to Feliciano, who was going through a circular rack, flipping fast. The metallic sliding was sort of annoying, but the look of complete concentration on Italy's face had Germany staring. He rarely got to see the Italian looking so…

"Germany, are these big enough? I think maybe too big."

Ludwig blinked and looked away from golden eyes to the two suits Feliciano was holding up. Yea, defiantly too big.

"Find something about three sizes smaller," Ludwig said slowly. He was getting bored with the shopping again. Italy went back to looking intently through the rack.

After a while, they had collected several more suits each and headed back to the dressing room. Italy's clothes were still in a heap on the floor at least. Germany thought someone might have come in and cleaned up. But then again this was Italy. There were probably clothes all over the country that people left when they went off to take a siesta.

"Here Germany, try this on first."

He grabbed the suit handed to him and again attempted to put it on. This time he was a little faster, almost as fast as Italy. But the Italian beat him and was twirling around and singing about pasta.

Ludwig got the last button done and looked up, seeing himself in the mirror. It looked…nice actually. The army green suited him well, like all his other suits. But this one just looked…really good. Maybe because Feliciano had picked it out. He didn't have a tie on yet, but it would probably make it look even better.

Italy turned around and set his eyes on a very good looking Germany. The man really did know how to look professional. If only he had on some glasses…Oh did those glasses really made him look good, almost too good. Just thinking about it had his eyes glazing over and mind going fuzzy.

As he was stared at Ludwig looked critically in the mirror. Perhaps if he said he really wanted this one then they would be done. He stepped closer until he was filling the length, his reflection being taken in with his own azure eyes. Really, Italy put too much fuss into an outfit. He really didn't need a new suit, but his lover just wouldn't listen.

Suddenly, there was hands around his waist, tracing along the seems of the fabric.

"Hmm Ludwig looks really good in this one. _Really_ good…"

Germany couldn't see anything but Italy's hands, but he felt warmth pressed up against his back. It was already hot, and he didn't need Italy rubbing up on him creating more heat.

"Feliciano, let go please. It's too hot. This one looks good so I think I'll buy it. Is that alright?"

He took the hands in his own and turned around. Italy was smiling slyly at him. Germany knew that smile. It was one he couldn't change even with a promise of all the pasta in the world. The Italian was most likely going to get his way, with whatever he wanted. The hands squeezed down.

"It does look good. Almost too good, and you're right, it is hot. How about we take it off so you can go buy it?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. He didn't know what Feliciano was planning yet, but when he found out he was sure he wasn't going to approve of it.

Italy walked him back until his spine touched the cool mirror and soaked through the fabric of the jacket. It was a nice feeling, but it didn't distract him from the way Italy was undoing each button slowly, carefully watching his face as each one slid from their holder. Germany didn't think that you needed to go _that_ slow when undoing buttons, but he let it be and just watched.

And then Feliciano dropped to his knees and pulled his pants and briefs down. Before Ludwig could even question what the Italian was doing, his was being jerked by a sweaty hand. Italy smiled up at him sweetly.

"I'm going to make you like shopping no matter what."

Ludwig really didn't think now was the time to be doing something sexual. It was public, it was hot, it was practically exhibitionism, and fuck it, he loved it.

Just as a hand threaded through his hair, Feliciano licked up the length in his hand, getting it wet with just more than sweat. He knew Ludwig would give in; he always did.

"Feliciano…here? I-I don't think it's such a good idea."

Another lick had Germany biting his tongue. He was still going to protest, because that's who he was.

When Italy was satisfied with how hard Germany was, he took just the tip in and sucked lightly. He purposely ignored answering his lover and instead crammed his mouth full of German dick.

"F-Feliciano! Slow down…"

He tried to keep his voice to a whisper, but it was hard. His back pressed against the mirror, and he hoped that it wouldn't break or anything. He clenched his hand, trying to slow down Italy's head bobbing. Which was pretty difficult to do when he was being sucked off by someone with as much talent as Italy.

Feliciano hummed, and it almost sounded like a laugh. It was his goal to make Ludwig fuck him here, but he didn't know if the other was up for that sort of kink.

He made sure to cover the whole thing with spit, and was pretty sure that it would be easy going since Germany was starting to sweat. But first…

Italy pulled away and finished taking off Germany's jacket. He then took off his along with the pants. It was a little cooler, but he didn't mind the heat, he was used to it. Italy took Germany's hand and licked it from the palm to the top of his fingers before taking in three. He sucked hard and focused his burning eyes on the man in front of him.

Ludwig now knew that they were going to have sex in the dressing room, of all places. He actually found it pretty hot, but wasn't about to tell Feliciano that. The slurping on his fingers was becoming quite loud and he really didn't want to be caught in the act.

Slowly, Ludwig drew his hand away from the hot mouth. With his free hand, he lifted up one of Italy's legs. That earned him a smile and arms wrapped around his slick shoulders. Hot breath fanned his neck.

"Hurry Ludwig, we don't want anyone to catch us."

Damn that pasta loving idiot. He knew everything.

With a few steps forward, Feliciano was the one with his back to something, this time it being a wall. Ludwig's hand slid up a smooth thigh before locking in place under the knee. His wet hand pressed in close before slipping just one finger in. He liked to take his time, but maybe now he should actually listen to Italy…

So he slipped in the other two and pushed hard, knowing he wouldn't hurt the other. They rubbed around and stretched until Feliciano was trying to push down, whiney little moans coming out fast against his neck. He was almost ready, he just had to find that spot.

"_Hnnn!_ Ludwig! Come on!"

Good enough. He wanted to tell Italy to be quiet, but he didn't have the strength to voice anything. He was hard as a rock and wanted in the willing body he held. He grabbed the other leg and hoisted Italy up, making him wrap his legs tightly around his waist. Ludwig placed hot hands on Feliciano's ass and led him down until his cock tapped the hole it wanted into.

Italy pushed down teasingly, wanting to get on with it. Ludwig then got a smart idea.

"Feliciano, look at me."

Italy lifted his head and looked at Germany with dark eyes. That was all he needed and pressed forward, capturing the Italian's lips as he pushed in, making sure to swallow any cries that may have came out. He was defiantly a genius.

Those lips pressed hungrily at his own, tongue invading and then submitting. Ludwig thought it was a good time to get moving, so he pulled his hips back, then plunged them forward.

Italy rocked up against the wall from the force, eyes shutting. He did his best to move along with Germany, but he kept forgetting to by becoming lost in the kiss and the sheer _heat_ of it.

So far, so good. Things were fairly quiet and Ludwig thought that everything was going to be a nice, well played out secret. Except Feliciano might tell someone. But he could live with that. What he couldn't live with was being found out. Now _that_ would make him wish he was dead.

Italy, probably sensing his thoughts, pulled his head back and sucked in a huge breath, before letting it out in a high moan. Instantly Germany stopped his hips, beating heart loud in his ears. He listened for any noise such as angry footsteps, but heard none. He sighed, then glared as best he could at Italy.

"Be quiet! You know full well that I don't want to be found out."

Yea, Italy knew, but he didn't care. It was a major turn on to know that at any moment they would be found out. Italy pushed his head back to Germany's neck, this time biting down. He also knew that biting was a major turn on for Germany. Which earned him a heated growl and a swift thrust that slid along his prostate. Letting out a loud groan Italy reached back and scratched his nails along Germany's sweaty back, grinding his hips down in the process.

"Shit! Fine, if you want, I'll give it to you."

With the last of his patience (and sanity) gone, Ludwig pulled out, forced Feliciano down and turned him around, then shoved back in. His hips pumped fast, and he reached around and took hold of the other's dripping cock, giving a few jerks.

Italy braced his hands against the wall, mouth open as harsh pants came out. This was what he wanted. He loved firing Ludwig up and making him use his body harshly. He love the sweet times as much as the rough times. Ever since he woke up and pictured Ludwig in a new suit, he had wanted it bad.

"J-Just like that…I'm almost…!"

Again the picture of Ludwig with glasses on popped into his head and he moaned. He didn't want to open his eyes and see that his lover had none on, but he had to watch him when he came. It was a small fantasy to pay.

He cracked golden eyes open, turned his head back, and watched as Ludwig panted harshly, staring at him with unfocused blue orbs. He loved those cool blue eyes, they were so pretty.

"Feli…ciano…Gahh….Dammit…I…Fuck!"

Ludwig had tried to hold out for as long as possible, but given the place they were how was he suppose to last long? He groaned as he came hard, making Italy shudder. He roughly palmed the slim cock between their bodies with his large hand, before a sweet cry signaled Italy's release. He pumped him through until the moment had cooled.

He slowly let Feliciano down onto shaky legs. The Italian smiled sleepily before slumping against his chest.

"So good Ludwig…makes me wanna do it again…but this time with glasses…"

Germany ignored Italy's post-sex rambling and tried to clean them up the best he could with what limited items they had. He pulled on their clothes, grabbed the suits they wanted, and headed out of the changing area. Feliciano was having a hard time waking up though, so he had to half drag the other out.

Trying not look embarrassed, he set the items on the counter in front of the cashier. She stared at him, a small smile plastered on her face. She quickly scanned the items and told the price in a quiet voice. Ludwig quickly paid for both of them, once again trying to wake up Italy without being too rude looking.

He was handed some change and turned to leave, Italy and bag in tow. Then he spotted those guys from before and they all smiled at him. They spouted out fast Italian in a voice that was all to recognizable. Germany blamed his hot face on the heat and made hurriedly to the door. Just then Italy decided to snap out of his trance. He turned towards the men as he continued with Germany out the door.

"Non essere geloso che ho fatto sesso con il mio uomo tedesco caldo!"* He said it teasingly, and with a smile. Then they were out the door and into the sunny open street.

Ludwig wrapped a hand around Feliciano's wait, pulling him close. He really didn't want to ask what Italy had said, but he kind of wanted to know…

"Ah, so umm, what did you tell those guys?"

Feliciano smiled and put his head against Ludwig's.

"Nothing really… Just that we found a good suit."

Yea…right…He didn't believe that, but it didn't matter. They had found something nice to wear, had some great sex (despite it being quite public) and were now on their way home to wait for Italy's brother and Spain. Which was defiantly something that caused him to need a drink. Or a couple.

Feliciano hummed as they walked, and Ludwig was about to ask if they were finally done, when the Italian gasped and slipped out of Germany's grip. Italy's sweet face pressed up against a window on their left.

"Awww kitty kitty! Germany, I want to play with the kitties! Let's go in quick, please?"

Ludwig sighed. Some things never change.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>* Literally means: "Do not be jealous that I had sex with my hot German man." <strong>

**So that's all of it! If a lot of people want a sequel with Germany wearing glasses, just say so! This was fun to write, I love men in suits! And plus kinky Italy is always sexy~**


End file.
